


House Of Wolves

by aestherisms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, NSFW, Poetry, more an allusion to it, sexual content but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestherisms/pseuds/aestherisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry I wrote in reference to a relationship between my friend Max's character <a href="http://www.youretheonedrowning.tumblr.com">Lykos</a> and my character Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Of Wolves

His wrists in your  
hands  
they’re so breakable  
so  _weak_  compared to  
the wolf  
in your chest  
and the  _pulse_  of his blood under  
his pale skin  
it should call forth a   
beast a  
snapping  
snarling thing but  
instead  _instead_  
the wolf quits its pacing   
under your time-worn ribcage  
sits and stills and  _watches_  
as the human boy tames you  
with breaths of nothing  
but  
your  _name_.


End file.
